kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Eiraheeari Catroshife
Eiraheeari Catroshife is a quarter of unknown heritage. Because his name is long and cumbersome, he usually goes by the nickname Ari. (His name sometimes causes confusion with Airi for the readers). He works at Lorraine's store in Atera. Appearance Ari appears as a young boy with light skin tone. He has thick medium length messy pink hair, that he ties in two ponytails on his back, thin pink eyebrows and brown eyes. He is wearing pink shoes with dark brown soles, dark brown trousers and a pink pullover that has a hood, and a lighter-pink ribbon around the neck-area. Personality He seems to follow etiquette, and stays in the background when important people are talking. He appears to not like people fighting, and can lash out to stop the fight. He seems somewhat emotional, and is prone to cry in situations of distress. Synopsis Ari first appears in chapter 27 where he is talking with Airi about Lorraine's delayed package. Unable to calm Airi, he is left alone to guard the package just in front of Lorraine's shop. Once the package gets stolen, he quickly gets a person with a loudspeaker to announce the theft, and starts to loudly cry when no-one steps forward to catch the thieves. This softens Leez's heart, who decides to give chase. Eiraheeari later visits Brilith with Lorraine, he bows before the Oracle, and appears amazed, after hearing her story about the Staff of Agni. They return to Lorraine's shop with the weapon, and he appears quite shocked about finding the supposed to be guarding Airi sleeping instead. He quickly grows wary of the battle of wits that ensues between Lorraine and Airi, and lashes out by shouting for them to stop. He continues talking in a peaceful manner, and is surprised along with Lorraine and Airi by the red glowing sky. He is allowed to come along, as Lorraine and Airi prepare to leave for the palace with a flying device. He is fastened to the machine by a chain, but he is completely unprepared for the acceleration as they take off, causing him to fall off and hang by his left ankle as they fly. He is about to be saved by Sagara who notices them, grabs him and is about to bring him safely onto the machine, but drops him. As Lorraine and Airi leave him with Sagara as they flee , he is left hanging from the floating machine. Once the attack on Atera is over, he finally manages to draw Lorraine's attention and is saved from his predicament. Ari is from Isholy, his parents came to Willarv briefly on business before the Cataclysm and brought him along, but they died during the N0 Cataclysm, so Ari is all alone now because all his relatives are from Isholy. Briefly he was taken under the care of Saha On, the President of the Eloth Magic Guild, but Lorraine took him as disciple because of his triple Brahma attributes. Unlike Ran who had a Half parent and a pureblood parent, the previous five generations of Ari's ancestry were all quarters, so he's too far removed from the original sura blood. As a result, his physical abilities are almost the same as a pureblood's, the only thing distinguishing him as a quarter is his slower aging. Notes *He is commonly mistaken for a girl. References